Halloween Special 2013
'Halloween Special 2013 '''is the twenty-first episode in the second season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is forty-sixth episode overall and a sequel of Halloween Special 2012. Plot On previous episode, two out of three terran units, orange marine and ghost, entered the infested academy when red marine was abducted inside. As the ghost turned his flashlight on, he saw a hydralisk jumpscaring them. However, the ghost simply headshots the hydralisk, using snipe ability. Out of relief, the front door is banging open and the infested terran appeared, screaming. The marine shots him off the entrance. He focuses the rifle outside the building. When the infested terran appears and screeches suddenly, he guns him down and slams the door. Two more infested terrans appear on both windows, one screaming and being hammered by ghost's rifle, and another jumping inside until the ghost shoots him. Marine boards up the door while the ghost snipes and fires at incoming swarm of infested terrans. He shoots the vending machine, rolling it towards the window to block off the monsters, followed by a couch at the other window. After realizing it is over, both survivors hear the loud knock on the double door to the next room, which is illuminated. The masked zealot steps into the picture, hollering with his buzzing chainsaw. Both marine and ghost are dead-scared. Epilogue A faced pumpkin with legs rolls to the right, as a baneling. Characters * Orange marine (as Goku marine) * Ghost * Red marine (as Ranger marine, intro only) * Hydralisk * Infested terrans * Mutalisks (cameos) * Overlords (cameos) * Zealot (as Jason-Leatherface) * Baneling (as pumpkin) Trivia * This is the second Halloween-special episode in StarCrafts ''series, and it is the continuity of such episodes, starting "Halloween Special 2012" and following "Halloween Special 2014" and later "Halloween Special 2015". * This episode is uploaded at two days before Halloween. * There are three tombstones with inscribed texts: ** "RIP Lurker", the reference to ''StarCraft Brood War's'' zerg lurkers excluded on ''StarCraft II ''until the release of the expansion, ''Legacy of the Void. ** "RIP Billy the Marine", the reference to Billy, the member of Dominion Marine Corps. ** "RIP Warhound", the terran siege walker belonged to Terran Dominion and campaigns, removed from multiplayer in March 2013, but used as all mining units in April Fool's joke. * "Metabolic boost gives you wings" is a derivation of zergling receiving wings from metabolic boost upgrade. Cultural references * First-person shooter view with angled weapon that the marine uses is akin to Half-Life series ''or ''Duke Nukem 3D. * The scene of infested terrans running towards the building is a reference to some zombie films like Dawn of the Dead ''and ''28 Days Later. * Vending machine's phrase, "Metabolic boost gives you wings," is a parody of the catchphrase, "Red Bull gives you wings." * Marine shooting objects to make them move and to block passages is a reference to Counter Strike Zombie Mod. * The masked zealot armed with chainsaw is a parody of Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th and chainsaw wielder Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Holiday Special Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:StarCrafts Episodes